gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anew Returner
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Anew is a Celestial Being engineer of many talents; she was scouted by Wang Liu Mei soon after Celestial Being resumed armed interventions in the second season. She's secretly an Innovator spy, an Innovade planted within the ranks of Celestial Being as a bio-homing beacon for her genetic twin brother, Revive Revival. Personality Anew has two personalities. When her Innovator programming isn't activated, she's overall a kind and soft-spoken person. She's caring to everyone, gentle, curious about matters that interest her, and strongly committed to Celestial Being (due to Innovator programming). When awakened as an Innovator, her personality takes a change. While she retains all the memories and experiences she has with Celestial Being (relationships, access codes, ship controls, etc), she acts without conscience and will do anything (subterfuge, murder, manipulate, etc) for the sake of Innovators. Different from her Innovator kin, she learned to fall in love and care for another person, Lockon/Lyle. Skills & Capabilities According to Ian's own account, she specializes in regenerative medicine, astrophysics, MS engineering, piloting, cooking, and a beauty. Her knowledge and experiences is based on implanted memories and programming from Veda and Ribbons. Though highly competent in all areas mentioned, she also experience memory gaps due to quantum brainwave intervention. When called by her genetic twin brother, Revive Revivial, she has no sense of time and space around her. Anew tends to excuse her daze and confusion as a result of stress from the nature of working for Celestial Being. She's also an unfortunate puppet of Ribbons. As a custom made Innovator, she's created with a remote override feature, meaning her mind and will can be shut down and controlled by Ribbons to complete a task(s). History Innovator Inception Created and programmed through Veda and Ribbons in between A.D. 2307-2312, Anew was born in a incubation chamber and rapidly aged into an adult to immediately start her life as an Innovator. Anew was one of the rarest Innovators, born specifically as a girl, as the rest of her kin where androgynous (mixed male/female characteristics). Ribbons wanted an Innovator on the inside to spy on Celestial Being in case their existence hinders his agenda. Ribbons entrusted Anew to Wang Liu Mei and have Liu Mei lie to Celestial Being about Anew's credentials to get her accepted into their CB. With CB short on talent and Liu Mei's recommendations, she was accepted and sent to work at Lagrange 3 resource satellite to research and develop on CB's GN technology, specially mobile suit development. Anti A-Laws Campaign 00 Raiser Trials While Ptolemy II and crew battles against A-Laws, Anew worked with Linda Vashti and other CB engineers in developing mobile suit support units. She and CB engineers helped complete GN Archer and 0 Raiser to support their cause to eliminate A-Laws and the Federation's wicked ways. Anew was introduced to the crew of the Ptolemaios II when the ship came back to the asteroid base for repairs and resupplying. She is present when the 00 Raiser tests Trans Am: it proved to be more than they expected, for 00 produced a particle output that exceeded the theoretical 290% limit. The A-Laws Strike Lyle Dylandy, who was the new Lockon Stratos, thought to say good-bye, having developed an interest in Anew but she said that she was being transferred to the Ptolemaios 2. Just then, Anew had felt something but told Lockon it was nothing. Suddenly, the A-Laws somehow managed to locate Krung Thep and launched a pre-emptive strike on the base. The majority of the base's staff was evacuated as Ptolemy covered for them. Anew was on the bridge during the battle -- and it was not going well. The enemy kept attacking in waves, 00 was being isolated from the rest, and the Gadessa had pierced the GN Field, puncturing the hull where Ian was tuning the 0 Raiser. Saji Crossroad went to check Ian and soon manned the 0 Raiser on Ian's requests; Sumeragi allowed his launch, seeing that the Twin Drive System might be their only way out of this mess. Her prediction proved right, as Setsuna F. Seiei was able to use Trans Am to its full effect, driving off the A-Laws fleet. Destroy Memento Mori The Ptolemy II and crew had a meeting, sensors have detected an unusual heat signature on Earth. When the crew gathered to see the anomaly, Sumeragi confirmed it was a caused by a satellite weapon (Memento Mori). Sumeragi made the decision to destroy the Federation's satellite weapon as soon as work on Ptolemy II is complete. A-Laws Preemptive Strike Anew and Lyle was at a MS hanger room, talking about the new upgrades to Cherudim and Seravee. Lyle thought this would be the last time to see Anew and hoped to talk with her a little more, but to Lyle's surprise, Anew said she'll be boarding the Ptolemy after insistence from Ian. Lyle was happy to hear she'll be joining their group. Lyle suggested they head off to the bridge, but Anew spaced off (she was being contacted by Revive Revival through quantum brainwaves) and Lyle thought she was only being nervous. As they were heading to the bridge, A-Laws began launching GN Missiles to L3 base and Anew headed to the Ptolemy bridge. As A-Laws continued their assault, Anew assisted by piloting Ptolemy out of the asteroid. Lasse was grateful as he can now focus purely on defending the ship with their weapons system. For the duration of the battle, Anew took commands from Sumeragi and made necessary maneuvers to keep the ship in one piece. After the battle was over, Anew activated Trans-Am to speed their way to Memento Mori. Battle of Memento Mori Crashed & Hunted on Earth Just as the Ptolemy II crew enjoyed their victory over destroying Memento Mori, Innovators came for a surprise attack at their weakest moment. Bring/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Devine/Empruss attacked Ptolemy II and breached the port stern. With all the Gundams still recharging their GN particles from the Memento Mori battle, there was no chance to retaliate. Ptolemy II used the inertia of their assault to speed their descent to Earth while releasing a smoke screen to partially blind the Innovators and exaggerated the damage they've sustained. The ship and crew survived crash landing back on Earth and began emergency repairs. With the exception of functional engines, their weapons, navigation, and communications have been badly damaged. On top of that, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' got separated from the group during their Innovators attack. Ptolemy II is now relying on the camouflage system to keep them temporarily safe from A-Laws detection as they try to restore the mothership to working order. Unknown to the crew, A-Laws and Innovators are secretly tracking their position through Anew Returner. Anew's Concern As the crew performed maintenance and repairs on Ptolemy II, Lyle/Gene 1 makes a phone call to Katharon. Gene 1 updated Katharon on the destruction of Memento Mori and mentions the possibility of needing their assistance in a worst case scenario. As Lockon finished his business, Anew Returner walks up behind him and wonders who he was talking to. Lockon brushed it off as "minor business". Anew then tells Lockon she's worried. Anew wondered, "How were A-Laws able to tell so precisely where the Ptolemaios would be?" Lockon responded, "I see. So you're suspicious of me, Ms. Returner?" Anew replies, "Of course no. The question is just on my mind." The conversation became lighter as Anew tells Lockon to call her Anew (as to Ms. Returner) and Lockon tells her to call him Lyle. Innovator Attack Coup d'etat save Break Pillar Incident While Setsuna was recovering in Ptolemy, Anew was treating Setsuna's wounds. Sumeragi dispatched the Meisters to intervene the standoff between the ESF-Army, ESF-Coup faction, and Katharon over the AEU elevator. Battle at AEU Elevator Post Break Pillar Seclusion After the battle, Anew and the rest of the Ptolemy crew went under the radar for several months from Federation forces. With the Federation Army under direct control from A-Laws and haven't recovered from previous battles, the Ptolemy crew went into seclusion until they could be at full strength once again. In between this time, the Ptolemy crew was attacked more than 20 times due to Anew's presence with the group. Revive Revival was able to use her as a Innovator homing beacon to locate them. The series of assaults slowed them down, but they were able to gradually resume normal operations. In between the last 4 months, Anew and Lyle's mutual attraction blossomed into a secret romantic relationship. For unknown reasons, both Lyle and Anew kept their relationship a secret and continued to pretend they're in a platonic/professional relationship until recently. After 4 months, Celestial Being is in space again and have returned to fighting strength to combat A-Laws. Their first objective after their hiatus is to destroy the 3rd Memento Mori. Destroy Memento Mori No.3 Taking Back Veda With the ESF-Army merged into A-Laws, A-Laws is now the single largest military force in the solar system. Setsuna, Tieria, and the bridge crew talked about a means to turn the tide of the battle and thought about re-acquiring Veda; they don't know where Veda is located (moon terminal). In order to find Veda, they would need to ask an Innovator(s) about the whereabouts of Veda. Sumeragi decided to take the idea into action, to capture an Innovator(s) as an overall plan to take Veda back into Celestial Being control. Lockon's Feelings While the bridge crew talks about a means to capture an Innovator(s), Anew went to see Lyle in his room. Anew was cuddling up on Lyle's chest (both in their shirts) and asked Lyle about his older twin brother, Neil. Lyle replied, "I don't really remember him. When I got to junior high school, I went to a boarding house." "Why go to a boarding house", Anew wondered. Lyle replied, "I couldn't stand being compared to my genius brother. Rather than confront that, I chose to run away" Anew pointed out, "But you both became a Gundam Meister, just like your brother." Lyle smirked at the irony, but he replied, "Our motives were different. Speaking of which, I never asked you. What about your family, Anew?" Anew tried to answer, but her head started to hurt just thinking about it (because she never had family and her memories/experiences were implanted). Lockon got up and hugged her (thinking it was just too painful for her to mention) and told her, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You're here now, Anew. That's enough for me." Lyle and Anew started kissing when Revive Revival connected with Anew through quantum brainwave contact. Lockon noticed Anew zoned out and started to shake her while calling out her name, "Anew!" After Anew was conscious again, Anew was dazed and confused. Lyle was just relieved she was OK and said, "Don't get weirded out while I'm in the middle of kissing you!" Anew apologized and hugged him. Shortly after, the crew was on tactical alert and everyone had to prepare to battle. As Anew headed towards the bridge, Lyle wanted to talk to her, but dropped the matter to sortie. As Lockon/Cherudim prepares to launch, he calls for Anew over the com and tells her, "I love you!" To Anew's embarrassment, the whole bridge crew now knows of their relationship. Lasse comments to Lockon, "You really are a sniper!" Sumeragi wanted to know when did they started. Mileina was excited, loudly saying, "Amazing, the flowers of love are blooming!" Feldt congratulated Anew as Lockon observed everyone's reaction over the com. Blushing and unable to properly respond, she tells Lyle, "That's enough, just go!" Lockon/Cherudim happily launched to engage A-Laws. Taking 00 Gundam Innovator Awakening After the Meisters returned, they also captured an Innovator, Revive Revival. Soon as Revive was taken in, he communicated through brainwaves with Anew to summon her true personality. While calling forth Anew, she drifted off course and Lasse noticed they're off course and asked Anew to adjust. Anew shot Lasse and took Meleina hostage to help Revive escape and take 00 Gundam and 0 Raiser. Just as Meleina was forced to bring 00 Gundam to the launch deck, the Innovator is stopped in her tracks by Soma Peries, a C-level quantum brainwave user who was able to detect the Innovators. But before she could shoot to avenge "the Colonel". However, Lyle and Setsuna's arrival stopped all that. Anew still possesses all her romantic experiences with Lyle and asked for him to join her and the chance to see the world "changed". Lyle faked his willingness to join her and subtly told Setsuna to shoot him in the shoulder. Using this as a distraction, Lyle pulled Meleina to safety as Anew escaped, regrouped with her Innovator kin, and relaunched in a new MS unit to attack Celestial Being. Lockon's Plead As they fought, Lyle asked why must they fight; Anew furiously responds that it is because he's a mere human and she is an Innovator. However, Lyle/Cherudim activates Trans-Am and manages to outclass Anew. Once he had damaged her suit, Lyle/Cherudim held her suit at gunpoint and tore off her cockpit cover. He says that he intends to make her his woman, not even if she is an Innovator. Death Anew was touched by Lockon's forgiveness and willingness to keep loving her. She decided to join him, but at the last possible moment, Ribbons took over her body and mind. Through remote quantum brainwave control, Ribbons made Anew attack Lockon/Cherudim. Lockon/Cherudim continued to plead Anew to stop, but she couldn't control herself. In her final act, the Ribbons-controlled-Anew charged towards Lockon/Cherudim with her GN Blade. As she made her charge, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' used Trans-Am Riser to save Lockon. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' shot a fatal blow towards Anew. As Anew was dying in her final moments, the quantum effect of 00 Raiser gave the couple a final chance to convey each others feelings. Lockon/Cherudim then broke off from Anew as her MS detonated. Anew was vaporized in the explosion. With nothing to recover of her, Innovators fled the scene and the Ptolemy crew continues on their journey. Aftermath Anew's death was due to Setsuna's decision to save Lyle. His choice was not without Lyle's anger. Lyle distraughtly blamed Setsuna for killing Anew and battered him until his face was bruised and bloody. Setsuna didn't resist at all, he took the beating, fully accepting the consequences of his actions. Lyle couldn't let go of Anew and remembered her has the girl he loved and not an Innovator. After CB defeated Innovators and recovered Veda, Lyle returned to Earth and made a grave for her next to the Dylandy family grave. Before her grave, he told her that he had left Katharon and will dedicate his life as a Gundam Meister. While Anew is dead, there is suggestive evidence that genetic Innovade clones of her exists. Relationships Celestial Being Wang Liu Mei Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) She and Lockon/Lyle were lovers. They had a mutual attraction for each other when they met and continued to see each other on board Ptolemy II as friends. After the break pillar incident, they had a secret romantic relationship until Lockon embarrassingly exposed their relationship to the bridge crew over the com. Even after her return to Innovators, she still loved Lockon and wanted him to be with her. While her betrayal hurt Lockon, he was willing to forgive her if she returned to Celestial Being. Anew ultimately wanted to be with Lockon, but unfortunate circumstances lead to her attempting to kill Lockon. When Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' shot her, the power of Trans-Am Raiser gave them one last brief moment in a telepathic link to convey each others feelings before she died. Gallery a12.jpg External Links *Anew Returner on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters